


Trespasser

by Kasashimaru



Series: Jet/Silver Yaoi [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Imprisonment, M/M, Rarepair, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasashimaru/pseuds/Kasashimaru
Summary: Silver has found himself in the hand of the Babylon Rogues. It's not his first first time and there is a secret reason why he came back. Wonder why that could be?
Relationships: Jet/silver, jetilver, silver the hedgehog/jet the hawk
Series: Jet/Silver Yaoi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102454
Kudos: 3





	Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a repost from my Deviantart made under the same name so it can reach a broader audience. I hope you enjoy!

Silver looked up at Storm in anger. The tall silver haired man stood in front of the door, glaring down at him, not allowing him to leave the room where he was being held captive by the Rogues. He had been stuck there for a week now, Jet keeping him until he could find a punishment for trespassing into their territory. 

Silver didn't know what was taking so long to decide. They never left the damn place since they got him and who knew what thieves had to do all day. It didn't help Storm was a good guard and caught him every time he attempted to escape. 

At least the food and room were okay. 

"Can I get this over with and go to him myself?" Silver finally asked, impatient. 

"Boss says he will come to you when he is ready." Storm simply answered him. 

Silver pouted and sighed. He was getting bored sleeping day in and day out while plotting escape plans and failing miserably at them. "Look, I'm bored and I have better things I can be doing then sitting here waiting for your boss." 

"Boss will make up his mind soon!" He assured Silver. 

"This happened last time. You capture everyone that crosses the line?" 

"Anyone who isn't faster than us. We tend to just chase out anymore. You're the first in a while that I was told to capture on sight." 

Silver looked away, "Well that's odd. Could it be because...?" Silvers face turned a brilliant red as he remembered the first time he had been caught. What was supposed to be a punishment, turned into something more. Silver pushed the thought from his mind before it made him recall embarrassing images. 

"You're telling me. Boss has been acting weird for a while now." Storm looked sad for a moment before he regained his stoic guard face. 

"You're worried?" Silver pointed out. Storm side glanced towards the door seemingly avoiding Silver's questioning look. "Jet will be fine. He's a big boy." 

"I better be or my group will be lost without me." Jet sniped through the door. Storm let the green haired man waltz in. "Storm, you are on scout duty until nightfall." 

Storm's jaw hit the floor, "I can't help punish him? I haven't punched something in so long!" 

"Some of those robots have been spotted in town recently. I think they'll give you the fight you want." 

Storm thought for a second and then nodded in agreement. "Right Boss! I will go smash some robots for you." Storm smiled happily, beating his gloved fists together as he left. 

Jet waited until he couldn't hear Storm's heavy footfalls before he returned his attention back to Silver. "I see you didn't heed my first warning." He smiled evilly. "Did you like the last time that much?" 

Silver looked away and avoided the question with his own, "Storm says you haven't commanded anyone's capture, but mine if they were seen in Babylon territory. Why's that?" 

Jet clicked his tongue in aggravation, "Sometimes I wished that idiot would keep his mouth shut." He frowned at Silver, "You got me! Maybe I like torturing you after I had so much fun last time. Didn't you have fun as well?" 

Silver blushed brilliantly and looked away. "I had no such fun." 

Jet snickered and lifted his arms, "Yet, here you are. Is there any reason you were crossing my territory once more? Were you chasing that annoying Sonic again? Did Blaze go missing? Or better yet! Are you stupid enough to challenge us to a race?" Jet grilled stepping closer to Silver with every word. When he was close enough, he leaned into the silvered hairs face and whispered, "Or do you just want my dick again?" 

Silver jumped away, leaving Jet laughing hysterically, "Did I push a button?" 

"N-n-no! You just caught me off guard!" Silver stumbled at first. "You're sick!" 

Jet shrugged and chuckled. "I was hoping you'd be this bashful when I got you again. It will make this night fun!" 

"I was chasing Sonic!" Silver spat out when he finally found his wits again. "Storm didn't see him because he was on the ground and not on a board." 

Jet frowned, not hearing what he wanted. "Storm would have told me that prick was here. He's on my hit list. Ass thinks he can win all the time." 

Silver smiled, happy that attention wasn't on him solely for a second. "See, I wasn't here to relive that night only!" 

"Only?" Jet laughed at Silver's slip. Silver covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head vigorously. "So, you did miss me!" 

Silver flustered and yelled, "I didn't say that! Now let me go! I want to get back to what I was doing!" 

"You couldn't answer what that was when I first asked, so you have time." Jet shrugged. "I plan on playing with you for a while." 

Silver shook with anger. He didn't want to be here anymore and he didn't want a repeat of last time. He wanted to throw the bed at Jet with his psychokinesis and fly the hell out of this room. It would slow down Jet's alert to Storm to capture him and give him more time to get free. 

But no matter how much he willed the bed to fly at Jet. It never moved. Jet just stood there with a shit eating grin waiting for something. Silver frowned at him; seems it was all he could do at the moment. 

Finally, Jet got impatient and grabbed Silver. "Until you figure out what's better than being here, let's have some fun." Jet suggested boldly pulling him to the bed. 

Silver scoffed and tried to pull away. Jet proved too strong and threw him on the bed. "You took a week to think of how you would rape me?" Silver propped himself up by his elbows and glared at Jet angrily. 

"It's not really rape when the other is secretly consenting. Why would he come back and poke the hawk?" 

"I am not consenting, secretly or not! I was just passing through. I didn't sit on a corner and wait for Storm to capture me for you!" Silver stubbornly shouted as Jet crawled on top of him. He lost his voice to protest when Jet leaned in close, a smile Silver couldn't read on his face. He felt the heat rush up into his cheeks and knew he was blushing once more. 

"Give in little hedgehog. Your face says you want me." Jet whispered to make Silver shiver, but it wasn't a bad shiver to Silver's dismay. 

"See, I told you." Jet smiled grabbing a handful of Silver's hair, he jerked his head back so he had access to his lips. He smashed his lips to Silver's with lust. He pulled his hair once more to get Silver to open his mouth and let him in further. Jet's tongue explored Silver's mouth chasing his tongue to play with it. 

Silver pounded weakly on Jet's shoulders before he tried to pry at Jet's hair to get him to release his lips. Jet only laughed through the kiss and yanked Silver's hair back. Tears welled up in Silver's eyes from the pain in his scalp and he stopped struggling. Silver only grunted in discomfort; his words of protest lost to Jet's overwhelming lust. He soon started to enjoy the taste of his tongue and the feel of Jet exploring his body with large groping hands. Slowly, he realized that his body was betraying him and soon he was exploring Jet as well. 

Jet ended their kiss to trail down Silver's neck. He left hickeys as he sucked and bit at Silver's sensitive neck. Silver arched his back, the kiss filling him with heat that was also filling his body quickly. He felt a hand slid down his shorts. "Jet! No!" He grabbed Jet's arm in panic. 

"What? You afraid it will feel good?" Jet lustily looked up. "Well, too bad. I'm the one dealing out the punishment. If I want to grab your dick I will!" 

Silver yelped as he did just that and grabbed Silver's length with a powerful grip that had him seeing stars. Small sounds came out of Silver's throat as Jet started to rub his gloved hands over it. "Noooo... Stop that." 

Jet didn't relent though. He attacked Silver's body with kisses, stripping him while he stroked and teased him down below. Somehow Jet's clothes fell off him during all the kissing, Silver wondering how he got Jet's vest off and above his head. Jets pants had also fallen to the floor through some magic along with his boots. Jet sat above Silver on his knee butt naked and very happy to be there. Silver's memories of last time flooded back reminding him of the feel of Jet's bare flesh against him, the thought of Jet's warmth sliding into him a second time exciting him. Jet's hand stopped its attentions as a sigh of pleasure finally found its way out of Silver's mouth when his length pulsed in his hand. 

He smiled evilly, "I just heard this interesting noise. Something that says your finally enjoying this." 

Silver blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about." He was still not willing to let Jet know he was making him feel like he was in heaven. Though his body was telling Jet for him 

"Uh-huh." Jet snickered. "I guess that means you don't want me to finish you off." 

Silver's eyes widened and he whipped his head towards Jet. That was not what he wanted at all. He wanted Jet to have his way with him though he was too stubborn to say such a dirty thing. Storm didn't get a chase from him at all, Silver had stumbled back into Jet's territory in a daze. He had been fighting himself over how good it felt being with Jet and he was drawn back absentmindedly. The last week started happily, his body and mind hoping Jet was going to come to his bed that night before thoughts of anger came to replace it after days had started to pass. 

"Nooo." Silver whined. 

"No?" Jet leaned in close once more, like he was going to claim Silver's lips once more and asked, "No, what?" 

"Don't... Don't stop." Silver admitted in need. His voice was smaller than he had wanted it, but he was sure the lust in him was the cause for that. "Please... I want... it." 

"Oh, what is this? So, you were here willingly. Did the week of waiting make you more stubborn?" Jet laughed and flipped Silver over violently. Silver moaned at the action and tried to lift himself to his hands and knees, but Jet shoved his face back down into the sheets. "Sorry Silver, my dear, your face looks better in those sheets while they scream my name." 

Silver just panted into the sheets as he shifted his knees to make it a little comfortable. He tensed as Jet kissed the small of his back and pulled Silver closer to him and his flesh sword. Silver drooled happily balling up the sheets in his fists preparing for Jet's impalement. 

Silver screamed in pain as Jet pushed himself in. Jet sighed happily as he slid in and uttered an "Oh, god" under his breath. Silver relaxed as the pain dissipated, his ass trying to acclimate to the invader. Silver shivered again as he started to feel the heat in him cool. He needed Jet to do something quickly or it was going to hurt again. Jet kept his hand in Silver's long locks and thrusted the rest of his shaft into Silver. 

"Do we want it rough tonight like last time or do you want me to go nice and slow?" Jet asked in a sudden show of compassion. "I'll let you decide your punishment." 

Silver shook his head in the blankets and said, "I want it to leave a tingling feeling to remember tomorrow." 

"Aw, you know what I like." Jet smiled pulling himself out almost all the way. He shoved himself back in roughly earning him a moan of both pleasure and pain from Silver. He started pounding into Silver's ass with all of his might. Flesh clapped loudly with each ramming, filling the room with their lovemaking. Silver twitched with every thrust, his throat uttering small sounds that grew with each move. He repeated Jet's name over and over again, the feel of Jet so overwhelming massaging things so deeply in him. 

It almost felt right. 

"I can't hear you saying my name." Jet gritted out. He gripped Silver's thighs as he increased his speed. "I thought you liked me inside. You did come all this way." 

"I'm saying it as loud as I can!" Silver moaned. His face was starting to get sore from rubbing on the bedsheets, but Jet's hand refused to let him up. It was also muffling him. "Let my face up." 

"Nope, it stays down!" Jet laughed with a thrust that once again stole Silver's thoughts. "I want to hear my name through the sheets and echoing through this room. I want Wave to hear it in her lab." 

"Why do you want Wave to-?" Silver started to ask before Jet reached around and started stroking Silver's dick again. 

"Cause then she's the only one not getting laid tonight." Jet laughed. 

Silver was stumped once more, "Wait, Storm doesn't have a girl...?" 

"He might be joining us." Jet stated simply. He stopped thrusting and pulled out. 

Silver lifted his head when he felt Jet remove his hand, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, he might join us?" 

"Less talky, more sex now." Jet snapped flipping Silver over on to his back. He repositioned and slid back into Silver. He scooped Silver up in his arms and sat back onto the bed, Silver sliding deeper down his length as he had him sit in his lap. "New position to. My arm got numb holding you down." 

"I'm sorry about that? I didn't ask for you to hold my head down." Silver apologized trying to find his footing. "I can't-" Silver began before Jet kissed him once more while lifting him up. Silver moaned as Jet let him slid back down and push him back up again. This continued multiple times before Silver found his footing and was able to rock himself on Jet's hardness by himself. They continued to kiss, both moaning into each other's mouth. Jet found Silver's rod and began to tease it once more. He pulled and squeezed at it causing Silver to shiver and shake as he reached his climax much faster due to all the stimulus. Jet reveled in the thought of making him come before him and stroked him even faster while thrusting his own hips to add to Silvers rhythm. 

Silver started to stiffen from Jet's attentions. His climax was fast approaching and Jet was having fun getting him there. He let go Silver's mouth go to let him groan while he turned his attention to his cute little nipples. "Oh, dear god!" Silver gasped as Jet bit at his nipple. His rhythm slowed as his mind blurred from too much. The feel of Jets mouth, hands, and hard rod were finally getting to him and he leaned back, stopping his movements. 

"Come now, Silver, are you about to spill over? That's fine you know." Jet started to dirty talk while he continued to stroke Silver. "You like when I stroke you? Do you like it when I pull on your shaft? I'm sure it does. You're writhing there, avoiding eye contact. Are you about to come Silver?" 

Silver's movements got jerky as he fought the pressure in his groin. It was building painfully and it only increased as Jet talked. He surely was about to explode, "Jet... Please... Oh goodness, yes." Silver groaned. 

Jet smiled at the answer and increased his hands speed while squeezing just a bit harder. "You look adorable with your face all red and it's all for me. I will make you come so hard you will never stray from me ever again. You want that don't you? You want me to finish you off?" 

Silver nodded weakly and groaned. He shuttered and screamed Jet's name as his seed exploded from him and onto Jet's stomach. Jet let him fall backwards onto the bed, paralyzed in ecstasy, mounting him once more and ramming him hard with his still rock-hard cock. Jet laughed as Silver started moaning and groaning once more, his paralyze wearing off. 

"It's my turn now. It wouldn't be fair to me if you are the only one getting your rocks off. At least you get a treat. You get to have some of my essence in you." Jet squeaked out. He gritted his teeth and focused on fucking Silver silly. "I-said-scream-my-name!" Jet demanded pulling on Silver's hair to make him scream in pain. Silver did as told and let all the pleasure he was experiencing escape from his lips. Jet groaned happily as he heard it echo in the room, his body starting to seize up, making it hard to continue to pump into Silver's ass. 

With a mighty shake Jet screamed into the air, "Oh! Fuck yes!" Silver screamed as well from another climax, spraying more of his seed onto Jet and some on him, as Jet reached his own, spilling himself into Silver's ass. 

"Oh, god. Finally." Jet sighed happily. Jet slid out of Silver's ass and fell panting to Silver's side. Silver was exhausted and blinded by his pleasure while Jet looked like he was just getting his wind back. "You need to get caught by Storm more often." 

"I think I should to." Silver panted back lowly. "I don't think I want to leave though now. That was too good." 

"Who would have known we liked penis-in-ass action?" Jet laughed rolling off the bed. He started redressing and heading for the door. 

Silver rolled onto his belly and looked confused, "You're leaving?" 

"I got shit to do. I will return. Storm should be back for guard duty any time now. Maybe our threesome won't be as violent now." Jet stated buckling his pants on. 

"Threesome? Storm is too big!" Silver argued in fear. 

"Just means he's going to be on the bottom. Don't fret. It might not even happen. I might not want to share in a couple of hours." Jet waved it off opening the door. "I tend to be selfish sometimes. By the way, I will be back. So be a good boy and get ready for our next meeting. Just stay naked really. See ya!" 

"Oh, alright?" Silver answered to the closed door. "I'll be here. Stuck in this damn room again!"


End file.
